To Whatever End
by wolfboii
Summary: A take on TOG Characters on modern times. Aelin and Rowan didn't like each other the first time they meet, much worse, they have to live under the same roof.
1. Chapter 1

Aelin just covered herself with a towel when she heard footsteps going upstairs. Aedion left for his shift at the bar where he works, and she made sure the front door was locked before taking a shower upstairs in her room. And she's definitely not expecting some visitor tonight. She slowly crept to her bedroom door and strained to hear who was it, it couldn't have been Aedion, because Aedion would have stomped on every step he made. The intruder walked now in the hallway with careful and controlled steps, her bedroom was the first bedroom after the stairs so she knew the intruder will enter it first, _Shit,_ Aelin thought, the footsteps are in front of her door now, she quickly grabbed the baseball bat Aedion gave her for situations like this and braced herself for the attack.

The doorknob turned and just before the intruder can fully enter her door she screamed and hit the door with the bat, the intruder or rather, the guy tried to move out of her swings, but Aelin kept on attacking.

"Ow! shit!" the guy said "what the fuck?!" he shouted with his deep voice. The guy grabbed hold of Aelin's bat and took it from her just like that with his strength.

"Get out of my house! who are you?! I'm calling the police!" Aelin said.

The guy threw the bat on the floor and said "Shit, don't call the police, I'm here to check out place, I'm not here to steal something. Shit." He's doubled over and nursing his torso from Aelin's attack so she can't see his face yet, she can see his tattooed arm, and the built of the guy, which is impressive.

"What do you mean checking out the place?" Aelin said, still suspicious and quite breathless herself.

"Aedion said—" The guy stood up and looked at Aelin now, his face is handsome but harsh, maybe it was the tattoo that stretched from his arms to his temple, but his eyes are a lovely shade of green, which Aelin adored as soon as she set her eyes on his. Those same eyes went a little wide, Aelin wondered what made him react like that until she felt cold wind around her body.

Her naked body.

She looked down at her own body and looked at the guy, who's still gaping at her nakedness. She quickly grabbed her towel that must've fell off while she was attacking him. Once she was covered again, the guy looked at her face again with a hint of a smile on his face, Aelin's embrassasment turned into anger, pure hatred with this brute in front of her. "Get out of my room." The guy turned to leave with nothing more than a snort.

 _I'm going to strangle Aedion_ this thought is running in Aelin's mind while getting dressed, she didn't know if the tattooed guy is still in the house. She tried to call Aedion and ask him why he forgot to tell her this but she knew it was useless since her cousin will be busy working, so she left him a message instead. And besides he'll be home soon enough, then she can truly strangle her cousin, she doesn't care how big Aedion is. Just thinking about how that guy saw her, all of her naked body just puts her temper on a high again, she doesn't even know that guy's name.

After an hour or so, she heard Aedion's truck pulled in front of their house and she came downstairs, hands clenched. Before she can reach the door, Aedion is already inside, smiled at her and said "Hey cuz!"

"Hey cuz your face Aedion, forgot to tell me something?" Aelin said with lethal calm.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that, sorry. But I believe you've met Rowan." As if on cue, Rowan entered the kitchen, beer in hand. "Hey man," Aedion fist bumped Rowan's free hand.

Aelin's eyebrows rose and said "You're still here?" with such disdain for this handsome but unbelievably irritating male near her. "Why are you still here?" She had a good chance to look at Rowan this time, he looks like he spends a decent amount of time in the gym, his silver hair is tied up into a man-bun, his skin tanned just right, and by the gods, he really is strikingly handsome.

"He told me to wait for him." he shrugged as if she didn't attack him earlier, but he doesn't seem to care about Aelin's hatred for him, or Aelin in general. He turned to Aedion. "Your cousin by the way, almost killed me with a baseball bat."

Aedion chuckled. Chuckled! How dare him chuckle! Aelin thought giving his cousin and Rowan death glares. "But I trust you've seen enough of the house?" Aedion asked Rowan.

Rowan simply answered "More than enough." his eyes slowly turning to Aelin.

She could feel her temper rising again, her nose flaring. "Can I talk to you Aedion?" She turned to Rowan, who seemed unfazed by her temper, which made her even more mad at him. "In private." she added.

"I don't want him here." Aelin spat.

"Okay, why?" Aedion asked calmly, as if this has happened a hundred times before.

"Because…" Aelin started and failing to find a reasonable excuse to give her cousin, and she will definitely not tell Aedion about what happened earlier "…I don't like him. Can we just find another room mate?"

"No Aelin, Rowan's willing to pay for almost half of the rent and we both know we need that. Plus, it's been hard enough to look for renters, especially with your temper." Aedion said. "Rowan's a cool guy, we've had classes together, and he said he's not home almost all the time. Wait, what did the guy ever do to you? It's not as if he walked in on you naked or anything. I forgot to mention that he'll be coming to check out the place, so sorry about that, but I think he's our best bet here."

Aelin is thankful for the darkness of the backyard, her face grew hotter on the mention of Rowan seeing her naked. Whatever irritation Aelin has with this idea, Aedion is right. They could use help with the rent, it's a good thing they are both on scholarship program, but it's still not easy being on their own. She would always choose this over staying at their foster father's house. She sighed and answered "Fine, just tell him to stay out of my way."

"Good, because he might also tell you that." was all Aedion's answer.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday and her alarm blared, she has an early shift at the cafe today. Emrys would give her another lecture if she got late again today, and gods above, Aelin have had enough of his lectures. She stretched and dressed in her uniform, black pants, a pair of sneakers and black shirt and tied her now shoulder length hair into a ponytail. The sun hasn't risen quite yet, she doubted Aedion is awake so she slipped out of the house.

She barely made it on time, Luca was already placing the baked goods made by Emrys on the display rack. She wore her gray apron with Mistward Cafe written across the top part.

"Good thing you're here," she twisted to see Emrys with a full tray of croissants in hand. "Maeve's nephew will be visiting today to see if things are doing good here. And he might also frequent this place since he moved here to continue his college here and personally manage the place."

Maeve is a very rich business woman who owns Mistward, though the cafe is small, it is getting really famous and people are falling in line just to try one of their delicacies. Before, Malakai, Emrys, Luca and Aelin are enough to keep the place running, but now, they have to hire part time students because of the number of customers they get everyday. Mistward is definitely going big and Maeve, known for her perfectionist nature, doesn't want any mishaps now that the cafe is getting good reviews. Aelin haven't met Maeve since she started working here about a year and a half ago, but she knows that Maeve is intimidating and would prefer to work with her nephew. If that's the case, Aelin thought, she might as well get started working.

A good couple of hours passed and people are spilling in the cafe, Aelin and Luca worked efficiently in the counter while Emrys and Malakai prepared the food at the kitchen. Aedion dropped by to buy himself breakfast and inform her that Rowan will be moving in today. Aelin was too preoccupied to even think of Rowan moving in today. When she agreed to take Rowan as their new housemate, Aedion made her promise to try to be nice, and Aelin wanted it too but she knew she'd never like the guy, ever. So she decided that she'd just be civil and act like a normal human being with a house mate but not more than that. Well, she promised to _try_.

Aelin shook the thought away and greeted the next customer in line without looking up. "Good morning, what can I get you?"

"I'm here for Emrys," a very familiar deep voice asked.

Aelin quickly looked up, shock in her face as she saw Rowan standing on the other side of the counter, she looked behind him, and there's no customer waiting in line behind him. _Did he actually wait for them to finish serving customers before asking for Emrys?_ Aelin thought.

Rowan's expression said _Well? Where's Emrys?_

"Emrys is at the kitchen," Aelin said too quickly and hated that this guy has that effect on her. Rowan looked at her for a full second before entering the counter and heading straight for the kitchen.

"So that's Maeve's nephew?" Luca said, Aelin thought she saw Luca paled at the sight of Rowan.

"No, it's impossible, it can't be," Aelin was in denial. "Maybe he's Emrys' family or something." she waved her hand in their general direction.

Luca shrugged "But Emrys does not let his personal matters intrude with work, if he's family, Emrys would be kicking him out of the kitchen already."

At this, Aelin doesn't have an answer, instead she just busied herself cleaning up while there are no customers waiting in line. Hoping that fate wouldn't let Rowan and her path cross again.

Rowan is in fact, Maeve's nephew and will be managing the cafe from now on. Emrys showed him the cafe, and how things work around and introduced everyone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Whitethorn," Luca said extending his hand.

"Please, call me Rowan, no need for formalities," Rowan answered politely and shook Luca's stretched hands.

"And this is Aelin, she's been with us for about a year and a half, she also studies at the university," Emrys said like a proud father.

Rowan was wearing a button down shirt, the sleeves folded just below the elbow, his pants perfectly fitted his strong legs, his silver hair stood out with the dark blue color of his shirt, his tattoo still has that severe effect on his handsome face, "Aelin," he said, giving her a half smile. To which Aelin nodded in response. Then Emrys continued on to the other part timers in this shift, which Aelin noticed are literally swooning at Rowan.

"Well he's not that bad, is he?" Luca said, nudging Aelin.

"Easy for you to say," Aelin mumbled, she can't believe she actually has to deal with Rowan at home and now here, where she works.

"Come on now, he's nice, despite the tattoo, and look, he's getting along with the girls!" Luca glancing towards where Rowan is having an easy conversation with the other staff, Aelin followed Luca's view and rolled her eyes.

 _Of course._ Aelin thought.

Rowan was long gone before Aelin's shift at the cafe ended, so there was no surprise that when she arrived at their house, Rowan's car was parked out front with a uhaul trailer opened. She sighed and walked up the front porch where Lysandra is casually sitting at one of the chairs and watching Aedion and Rowan haul things out of the trailer.

"You're one lucky gal, you know that?" Lysandra greeted her. "I mean, Aedion's obviously hot, and now, this guy."

"First of all, hi, Lysandra, glad to see you too, I've missed you this summer by the way. Second, Aedion's my cousin, I know you two have been fooling around, but I didn't need to know the details. And third, please stop fantasizing about our new house mate while you have this thing with my cousin." Aelin answered.

"Such a killjoy! If you don't think that that…" Lysandra said pointing at Rowan "is not hot, I don't know what's your definition of it." Aelin looked at where Lysandra is pointing and sure enough, Rowan tossed his button down shirt and now carrying his own stuff effortlessly with that muscly body he has. Aelin had to look away, because she was sure her face is turning bright red. She hated that he has an effect like this to her.

"You know what, I'm gonna be late for class, I need to shower first, I'm reeking of butter and flour." Aelin said, changing the topic. "Are you coming with me to class or you'd rather watch these two hulking brutes transfer things from point A to point B?"

"Go shower, and cool that head of yours, you know where to find me," Lysandra winked.

So Aelin got up to her room and peeked at her window where she can see the silver haired guy downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

A week has gone by and Rowan was getting settled in his new home. Althoough Aelin is still as hot headed and irritable around him, he managed to dodge every lethal glances she's giving him making her more irritated. But the good thing is, Aelin also stayed out of his way, _much better_ , he thought.

In the week that has gone by, he has mastered managing the Mistward Cafe and he's knowing everybody well except for one stubborn, cocky girl. In their home, Aedion and him are getting along pretty well, it's a good thing that they knew each other before so it's not so hard for him to adjust. Until he thought back to Aelin, he noticed that even though Aelin leaves early each morning, she's always late for her shift at the cafe, then there are nights that Aelin has trouble sleeping, he can hear her crying or sometimes screaming, sometimes it sounds like she's in pain. There are nights that Aedion is home early and he'll come to Aelin's side once the nightmares happen. But when Aedion is gone, Rowan is left alone to listen to her, he debated if he should check on her, but his mind gets back to the day she attacked him. And thought that he's the last person Aelin wants to see when she wakes up. But then when morning comes, Aelin is back to her smart-ass comments and cocky self as if the girl who's having nightmares and the cocky girl is different from each other.

Rowan knew that Aedion and Aelin grew up together and had a rough childhood, but he didn't inquire much about it, besides he has more things to worry about. Like his aunt Maeve, who doesn't even have an idea that he has taken over one of her prized businesses. Good thing he was quick to stop Emrys from contacting Maeve about Rowan's progress at Mistward. As long as Maeve is out of the country, he'll be fine. And he has to do what's he's planning before she comes back.

His thoughts were interrupted when a black sports car parked in front of their house. A dark haired handsome guy emerged from the slick car, followed by an excited golden dog, he opened the passenger seat and a pretty girl with a kind expression on her face got out. He was about to open the door when Aelin, beat him to it.

"Fleetfoot!" Aelin exclaimed and rubbed the dog's beautiful fur. "I missed you too! You feel a little thin, is that spoiled princeling even treating you well?" Aelin asked.

"First time we meet after a couple of months and this is what I get?" The dark haired guy said, his blue eyes has nothing but adoration at Aelin's remark. "And spoiled princeling? really? That's the insult you've come up with?"

Aelin stood up and hugged the dark haired guy "You know I'm kidding right? I missed you Dorian, your father is really trying to make you stay away from a trouble maker like me huh?"

Dorian laughed "He wouldn't be able to keep me away from you. Not with all your charm." Dorian said, and released Aelin from his arms "This is Sorcha," Dorian said, taking Sorcha's hand in his own."Sorcha, this is…Aelin, my most esteemed best friend,"

Aelin raised her eyebrows at Dorian, then turned to look at Sorcha, "Nice to meet you," giving the Sorcha a quick hug. "I like your name."

"I've heard so much about you Aelin," Sorcha answered back.

"Well, I hope Dorian chose what stories to tell," Aelin said. Dorian and Sorcha both turned to Rowan, waiting for Aelin to introduce him.

"That's Rowan, our new housemate." Aelin said flatly. Rowan both shook their hands.

"And the reason why we invited y'all here!" Aedion said emerging from the kitchen, handing both Dorian and Sorcha ice cold beer. "The others will be coming soon, I'm just finishing off dinner."

"You're cooking?" Dorian asked Aedion, giving him that man-handshake.

Aelin rolled her eyes and said "Aedion's idea of preparing dinner is calling up chinese take out or pizza and waiting for it to arrive, taking it out of their containers and replacing them on plates."

Soon enough, everyone arrived just before Aedion's dinner delivery arrived. They even brought their own share of food, Chaol brought pasta, Lysandra prepared, beef casserole, Dorian, being a rich kid and all that brought 6 bottles of expensive wine, while Sorcha shared the dessert, a classic apple pie. Everyone is enjoying the night and everyone, to Aelin's dismay just loved Rowan instantly. But she didn't mind it tonight because she knew she's with her friends, not only friends, but she considered them her family.

A couple of hours later, they were all sitting in a circle in the middle of their living room, and were passing shots of tequila around, when Aedion suggested they play "Never Have I Ever". Everyone groaned but Aedion insisted that it would be fun now that Rowan and Sorcha is new to their group, so everyone obliged.

At first, the phrases are simple and non-personal, they laughed at the small things that surprised them. Every one had their turn and everyone is undoubtedly tipsy or in Chaol's case, drunk.

"Never have I ever seen anyone in this room naked." Chaol said.

Aedion, Lysandra and Rowan drink their shot glasses. Aelin's eyes turned to Rowan in pure horror as she saw him drink his shot glass. Everyone else knows what's happening between Aedion and Lysandra but… Rowan? Aelin looked around the circle, Dorian's blue eyes are wide in shock, Chaol's face is so red from preventing himself from laughing out loud.

Lysandra's eyes shot through Aedion's and back to Rowan, Aedion yelling "Hell no!" to Lysandra then saying "What?" to Rowan, and the sweet Sorcha is just so confused. And Rowan, is grinning as wide as his mouth will allow then shrugged at Aelin's general direction. And this happened all at the same time.

 _Oh the nerve of this guy_ Aelin thought, fuming at Rowan, she'll tear him up to pieces.

"Okay," Lysandra said slowly, starting to laugh "Someone should start explaining." She looked pointedly at Aedion.

"I said hell no, i'll burn in hell before that happens." Aedion explained raising his hands.

"Rowan?" Lysandra asked.

Aelin looked at Rowan dreading the oncoming explanation and planning how to kill Rowan so slowly he'll regret he moved in this house, hell, moving in this city.

"The first time I came here…." Rowan trailed.

"BULLSHIT, Aelin was home that day!" Aedion's expression was between disbelief and wanting to laugh out loud but he just can't because Aelin is his cousin and she'll skin him alive just by laughing at this one, but everyone instantly knew what he was saying and they all laughed and cooed and hooted .

Chaol even clapped Rowan's back. Even Sorcha laughed at this, Sorcha, the kind, quiet Sorcha laughed at her because of Rowan! Aelin can feel her blood thrumming from embarrassment but more on anger.

"But, it was an accident," Rowan explained but chuckling "and it _wasn't_ that bad of a view."

"You son of a bitch!" Aelin screamed as she lunged for Rowan, not knowing what to do, all she knows is that she wants to strangle him.


End file.
